1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for data security. More particularity, the present invention relates to a system alternatively displaying video "flash" frames and video data frames to prevent unauthorized users from reading confidential information being displayed on a display screen.
2. Background Art Related to the Invention
Throughout the past two decades, computer manufacturers have continued to create smaller, faster and more powerful desktop personal computers and portable computers, both of which have become a main ingredient of any successful business. Desktop personal computers typically use monitors having a cathode ray tube ("CRT") for displaying processed information. The CRT clearly displays such information so that persons generally facing the CRT may read the information. Thus, there can be a substantial risk of accidental disclosure of "confidential" information displayed on the CRT while an unauthorized person is present, particularly when the person is authorized to be in the area but is not authorized to have access to the confidential information that may be displayed from time to time.
Moreover, portable computers have become one of the fastest growing computer-related products because they can be used in a number of "mobile", unsecured locations where power is not available such as, for example, on commercial vehicles (e.g., airplanes, trains, buses, etc.), at customer job-sites and the like. In recent years, efforts have been made by portable computer manufacturers to provide fiat panel display screens as readable as CRT screens through the use of active matrix technology. However, this enhanced screen readability also increases the risk of accidental disclosure of confidential information to unauthorized persons when portable computers are used in unsecured locations.
Currently, there are many approaches to protect confidential information displayed on a display screen of a portable computer or a desktop computer from being read by unauthorized persons. One approach is to "shield" the display screen when displaying confidential information by attaching mechanical fixtures to the monitor or placing objects (including one's body) between the display screen and the unauthorized person. However, this rudimentary approach has many disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that "shielding" does not completely eliminate the possibility of accidental disclosure of confidential information. Such "shielding" may preclude persons at an angle to the display screen from reading the confidential information displayed thereon, but offers no protection against persons standing or sitting directly behind the computer operator. In addition, shielding may slightly impair the computer operator's ability to clearly see the display screen and, as a result, may adversely affect his or her productivity.
Another disadvantage associated with the above-described shielding procedure is that it does not provide a secure environment to allow the computer operator to temporarily leave his or her computer unattended with the monitor powered-on. This is due to the fact that unauthorized persons may glance at the confidential information during the operator's absence. Requiring the computer operator to continually power-down his or her monitor is detrimental to the useful life of the monitor and improperly places the onerous burden of protecting confidential information directly on the operator. Moreover, it may be necessary for the operator to power-down the computer before leaving since an unauthorized user may quickly gain access to confidential information by simply powering-on the monitor and opening a file. Regardless, any power-down requirements waste valuable work time waiting for the display screen to be fully illuminated or the computer to re-boot.
Hence, it would be advantageous to create a system and method which greatly mitigates the risk of accidental disclosure of confidential information during operation of the computer without solely relying on its computer operator to protect the confidentiality of the information.